1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface texture measuring instrument. For example, the invention relates to a surface texture measuring instrument that measures a surface texture such as a profile or surface roughness of a workpiece by an oscillation-type force sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
As a surface texture measuring instrument that scans a surface of a workpiece and measures a surface texture such as a profile or surface roughness of the workpiece, a roughness measuring machine, a contour measuring machine, a roundness measuring machine, a coordinate measuring machine and the like are known.
In the measuring machines, an oscillation-type force sensor is used as a sensor for detecting a workpiece surface based on fine displacement caused when a contact portion contacts the workpiece surface.